borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Submachine Gun
Bone Shredder no longer unique :Don't know if I just post to talk here... Anyway. Bone Shredder is no longer unique drop. I got one in Shank's prison in DLC3. - a member of editors anonymous Perhaps if someone would like to divide up the article into sections based on the various types of SMG's. (ie, Double Anarchy, Thumper, etc) --Fetal Infection 20:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) "SMGs serve as the middle ground between pistols and combat rifles" It mentions that twice, end of first paragraph and sometime in second. you can also find it were u kill bone head Odd SMG Came accross an SMG today iLvl: 21 KKA4-A DOUBLE SMG Damage: 43x2 Accuracy: 77.8 Fire Rate 6.9 Clip:66 No flavour text +14% reload speed 2.4 weapon zoom it looked plain, didnt think it was particularly special then i fired it.... the bullets SPIRAL towards the target, ive never seen this before (short of madjack) and i could find not other examples of this on the wiki, anyone else seen this? can someone tell me what the curving/helix bullets with the contrails do? I know that they ricochet, but do they do anything else? get back to me if anyone can, I'm kind of curious about it since they also go through enimies. :This is the effect of barrel3_Twisted. It usually comes with the prefix part Twisted (yours has Double as well and it wins). They louse up your aim and fill the screen with smoke. It's just a barrel part that randomly comes on some SMGs, unless it says Twisted there's no way to tell till you see it shoot. It has +10% damage which is average for SMGs and +33% accuracy which is excellent if it weren't a joke because you can't hit for crap anyway cause of the spiral bullshit. --Raisins 06:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My friend just found a KKA3 Patrol Bruiser, although the bullets don't spiral very much, they are tracer bullets that ricochet. I'm assuming it's the same barrel? (Maybe it's KKA, although I found a KKA2 Patrol Bruiser that doesn't have the same effect.--Snareclaw 03:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : Ran into one of these "Twist" SMGs to-day while going through Old Haven. At first I was like, "Wow! It exists! This is awesome!" And then I started banking shots, and all that jazz. Then I got ambushed by a lone Lance infantryman. Wanting to see what this baby could do, and all the fun, new ways I had to kill, I opened up on him with three controlled, accurate bursts. Not a single bullet hit the mark. Whipping out my trusty assault rifle, I killed the bastard before doing some more experimenting to see what was up in New Haven. : To my horror, when I fired into a shaded side of a building (to see the contrail), the corkscrew wasn't getting narrower. No matter how far away I was when firing at the wall, which left no bullet holes, as the rounds wer bouncing off, the cockscrew wasn't getting narrower. As the bullet was traveling, its twist was getting WIDER, and LESS ACCURATE. : The only way I'd be able to reliably hit anything I was aiming at was if I were to fire in long, wild sprays. I had found a weapon that was punishing me for good gunmanship! TrollofReason 08:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Don't know what's with you people's, my malelvoent SMG sprials and is the most accurate non scoped SMG i've seen. Jabberwock xeno 21:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I came across a gearbox SMG, from the Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty mission, a level 46 HX -XX Double Thumper. Damage: 244x2, Accuracy: 78.3, Fire Rate: 4.2, Clip: 21. It fires spiral shots and ricochets. It's also green/white color scheme, whereas I've heard gearbox SMGs are gold, yellow, or pink. Piriko 02:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Piriko : Looking for a good shock SMG (X360) I'm looking for a good shock smg, with at least x3 shock. The weapon itself is affected by it's cosmetics, so a long barrel and a stock would be nice. A scope would be amazing. I have some hellfires for trade and a really good Firewhawk, plus some pestilent defilers. Send a message to Cyberlime. Manufacturers since when does Jakobs produce SMGs !?!?!? They only make C.Shotguns, R.Snipers and Revolvers, or not? BreakdancingYoda 11:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hah, yeah I'd love to see some SMGs made out of wood. I am super-sure Jakobs doesn't make SMGs. -- 19:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Smg missing On the front papge, on the drop down menu: Weapons there is no Smg category. Could someone fix this? Helpme19 23:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Machine Guns?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, can you add this to the dropdown menu? Ren02 00:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : :It's on there on my screen *shrugs*GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) on my screen as well. "sub-machine guns." last one on the list. what ip are you (helpme, ren) using? 05:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::My IP? 82.131.7.44 What browser are you guys using? Ren02 11:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) the new look does not allow more selections in drop down than are show in your screen cap. this is not changeable. however, you can get there by way of weapons(first choice on list). 12:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for the explanation. Ren02 13:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) "Recoil reduction isn't quite as important as reload speed..." Well, I just have to comment on that. SMGs have short reloads by default, and the SMG weapon proficiency decreases it drastically by itself. Additional reload speed given by the weapon is really just not necessary. On the other hand, recoil reduction is extremely important in keeping on-target. With no recoil reduction, even aiming at the center of mass at medium range will result in a lot of wasted shots because of the recoil. With large(30%+) recoil reduction and good(90+) accuracy hovewer, it is very much possible - and quite easy in fact - to consistently score critical hits, with stopping the burst only to adjust for the enemy's flinch animation. In fact, at medium range, "Hyperion-class" SMGs perform better than combat rifles because they're not limited by the three round burst and they have no scope sway. Questionable strategy notes I am extremely skeptical of this article's focus with Maliwan elemental SMGs, particularly for Brick. SMGs (along with combat rifles) have some of the worst elemental proc rates in the game. Even a mat3 Maliwan with a x3 or x4 tech rating will underperform a good Dahl x1 Stinger. The Hellfire is an insane exception to the rule. That's not to say that an explosive SMG is a bad choice for Brick. Far from it. Endowed + the Blast Master damage and proc bonus + Master Blaster ROF boost all combine to make a lethal combination. But the focus should be on baseline DPS (amplified by Endowed etc, which don't require a proc). Explosive procs, even amplified, are simply too rare. I might make an exception for a Siren with Spark and the proc-rate-bonus Merc COM. But I haven't tested that. It's just intuition at this point. Daemmerung 19:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy Thumpers According to ye' olde' Gear Calculator, it is entirely possible to find these. Thumper's title priority is 2.8, and so is Anarchy's. Thumper's trait is obtained via the magazine, and Anarchy is from the accessory (Double) and title, bust mostly the title. Anarchy Thumpers have the power and ammo conservation of Thumpers along with the magazine size and sheer damage of Anarchies. Only problem is the DPS. One can tell if something is an Anarchy Thumper by seeing if it has the Anarchy title with a 27 round magazine. Rate of Fire could also be told when finding if one is or not, but it could be under 5. However, is it possible for the game to drop such a thing? Fireflywater 08:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) stinger if we are going to have thumpers we may as well have stingers. see nov 7 2009 comment above. these are, i believe the useful subdivisions. all others, being not hellfires, stingers, thumpers or anarchys, are more or less patrol smgs w/ benefits. the notable exception being gasher, which imo, is as useful as udders on a keyboard. 12:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : Operationally, a Thumper is different from a convetional ("Patrol") SMG due to its low RoF, which is why it gets its own selection usage sub-chapter. You don't fire bursts from a Thumper as much as direct its slow fire onto a target. A Stinger is just a nice conventional SMG, as is a Bruiser. A Thumper really is useless with an inaccurate barrel, whereas a barrel2 Stinger can be perfectly effective. Dämmerung 15:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) There's an argument for replacing all of those this-weapon that-weapon difference clauses with "Certain special submachine guns Thumper Anarchy Hellfire Gasher handle quite differently." and then making sure that the U&D on the referenced pages are up to snuff. That might short-circuit the dynamic that gradually bloats pages of this nature. Dämmerung 16:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :as above. its an artifact from 2009. 16:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC)